The Mad Muggles
by Nutellah
Summary: Les soupers annuels chez les Dursley, Albus les a en horreur. Il y déteste tout : les hôtes, la nourriture, l'ambiance, même la façon dont il doit se comporter. Et il est certain que cette année sera exactement pareille aux précédentes. A moins que...


Un grand merci à Orianne pour ses précieux conseils :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**The Mad Muggles**

Il y avait peut-être une chose qu'Albus détestait plus encore que la cannelle dans les biscuits de sa grand-mère, c'était les dîners des vacances de Pâques chez l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Ils y allaient une fois par an et, alors que ses amis et ses cousins disaient que c'était peu, lui trouvait ça déjà beaucoup trop. Parfois, il se disait que ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde si son père avait été envoyé à l'orphelinat quand il était bébé, ou s'il avait été adopté par une famille un peu plus normale que les Dursley. Les Weasley, par exemple. Ou les Scamander – à défaut d'être normale, cette famille était au moins _amusante_.

A Privet Drive, tous les Potter y allaient avec des pieds de plomb. Bon, il y avait toujours son père qui était le plus motivé des cinq, c'était lui qui insistait pour qu'ils y aillent, c'était lui qui devait les pousser tous. Sinon, la mère d'Albus était loin d'être réjouie : elle trouvait que c'était des gens trop froids, elle se sentait toujours jugée et disait que, même si elle essayait de faire de son mieux, elle n'arriverait jamais à leur plaire un minimum. Elle parlait parfois d'une histoire de cheminée explosée et de rancune et même si Harry lui disait qu'elle se faisait des idées, les trois enfants ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec elle. Eux, ils faisaient aussi tout leur possible, probablement plus parce qu'ils avaient peur de Vernon que parce qu'ils étaient réellement bien élevés et modèles et tout comme il faut : ils se tenaient bien à table, ne parlaient pas la bouche pleine, ne disaient pas n'importe quoi, et puis ils étaient bien habillés et ne renversaient rien et tenaient la fourchette dans la main gauche et s'essuyaient la bouche avant de boire pour ne pas laisser de traces sur le verre. Et ils se resservaient même quand c'était des chicons – et des chicons, ils en avaient eus au moins deux fois.

Chez les Dursley, le pire c'était Vernon. Ils l'appelaient tous les trois « l'oncle Vernon » parce que c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours entendu, mais ne considéraient pas une seconde que cet homme avait un quelconque lien de parenté avec eux. Il portait une moustache grise dans laquelle il y avait souvent des petites miettes (c'était encore le moment le plus rigolo du dîner, lorsque James donnait un petit coup de pied à Al sous la table pour lui dire de regarder la moustache qui commençait à se remplir) et parfois quand il parlait à leur père ou à leur mère subitement une veine à sa tempe ou à son cou se mettait à s'agiter, et il devenait un peu rouge. Aucun des enfants n'osait lui parler, parce qu'ils avaient tous peur qu'il s'énerve. Harry leur disait toujours dans la voiture de faire attention avec ce qu'ils diraient, ne pas parler de magie, de Poudlard, de Quidditch, de Weasley, d'animaux, et surtout pas de cochons (mais ça ils ne savaient pas pourquoi). Ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de sujets intéressants à aborder. Souvent, ils parlaient de perceuses, et alors James et lui devaient faire des efforts pour rester éveillés. Lily posait plein de questions, et à la fin l'oncle Vernon se tournait vers elle et lui disait que c'étaient des affaires d'hommes et que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle fronçait les sourcils, croisait les bras, s'affalait sur sa chaise, et on ne l'entendait plus jusqu'à la fin. Lui dire ça, à Lily, c'était comme raconter à Hermione qu'on n'apprend rien en lisant des livres. Lily, tout l'intéressait. Même les perceuses. Il n'empêche que Vernon était le seul qui arrivait à la faire taire plus de dix minutes en lui demandant seulement une fois. Ça, c'était probablement la preuve qu'il était méchamment spécial.

La tante Pétunia était la sœur de la mère du père d'Al, qui s'appelait Lily aussi. Mais elle ne lui ressemblait pas, à Lily, Al en avait déjà vu une photo. Lily ressemblait à Lily. Pétunia ressemblait à une autruche. Une autruche avec des cheveux gris-blonds et une voix aigüe et un corps tout frêle dans une robe pâle. Ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup plus que l'oncle Vernon mais ça allait quand même déjà mieux : elle au moins n'avait pas l'air de vouloir à chaque fois leur abattre le poulet sur la figure. Et elle leur adressait la parole, au moins, de temps en temps. Elle leur demandait pendant l'apéritif s'ils réussissaient bien à l'école, ils répondaient que oui. Ensuite pendant le dîner s'ils voulaient encore du chicon, ils disaient oui merci c'est délicieux. Ensuite pendant le dessert de nouveau s'ils réussissaient bien à l'école, ils redisaient oui, poliment. Ensuite elle disait tant mieux, et puis c'était tout. Elle les regardait comme s'ils étaient des bombes prêtes à exploser. Jamie avait une fois dit à Al qu'il avait une idée de tour à lui faire, à Pétunia, pour l'effrayer vraiment. Quelque chose en rapport avec la magie. Mais Lily était arrivée, avec ses trente-six questions, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. De toute façon, la tante Pétunia ne leur donnait pas envie de lui faire du mal : elle semblait déjà bien assez mal en point comme ça, et trop inoffensive pour que ce soit vraiment drôle.

Ils ne savaient que penser du troisième élément de la famille Dursley, le cousin de leur père. Dudley. Dudley, il était un peu corpulent, mais moins que l'oncle Vernon. Il était blond, comme Pétunia l'avait été. Et puis, surtout, Dudley était grand. Il était impressionnant. Bien plus que son père, en fait, à première vue. Et puis au fur et à mesure du repas, on s'habituait à lui. Parce que Dudley ne parlait pas beaucoup, il ne disait pas de trucs méchants, il restait poli mais d'une vraie politesse, pas poli comme Vernon lorsque la veine battait le long de son cou. Non. Dudley regardait Harry comme Albus regardait le fils des voisins d'en-face, celui qui avait une voiture de luxe et un chauffeur personnel. Ni comme un ennemi, ni comme un ami, mais comme quelqu'un qu'on respecte sans pour autant l'admirer. Comme un égal, même s'ils venaient d'un monde différent, tous les deux. Voilà. C'était comme ça qu'ils se regardaient, Harry et son cousin Dudley.

^v^v^v^

-Tu es prêt ?

-Presque.

La porte s'ouvrit et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Montées sur un nez impatient et sous des sourcils froncés.

-Et c'est en lisant tes bandes-dessinées que tu vas être _totalement_ prêt, Albus ?

Al reposa son tome huit des _Aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_ qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis que Hugo les lui avait passées. Avec ses gros cheveux roux tout crollés, son nez retroussé et son air m'as-tu-vu, Hugo avait souvent la fâcheuse tendance à énerver son cousin. Surtout qu'il avait seulement huit ans mais qu'il avait déjà lu trois fois chacun des vingt-sept épisodes des aventures de Martin et qu'il n'avait pas daigné trouver logique d'en faire profiter Albus avant, visiblement, qu'il n'atteigne la majorité. Heureusement qu'il avait par hasard découvert les BD la semaine précédente au cours d'un après-midi chez les meilleurs amis de son père, et qu'Hugo fut obligé par ses parents de les prêter à Al ! Sinon, le pauvre fils du Survivant aurait été condamné à lire le Vilain Petit Canard jusqu'à-ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il reposa donc délicatement l'objet de tout son amour du moment et alla faire un tour à la salle de bains, tentant vaguement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses foutus cheveux noirs sur lesquels, il le savait, Pétunia ne manquerait de toute façon pas de jeter un regard dédaigneux. Lily râla un peu parce qu'il prenait toute la place, hurla parce qu'il lui avait envoyé de l'eau dessus et puis se fit virer par James, venu se brosser les dents. James tenta aussi de virer Albus, mais à ce moment-là leur mère arriva et se fâcha : en cinq minutes tout le monde était prêt dans la voiture. Lily boudait toujours (à cause de la salle de bains, mais aussi parce qu'on l'avait forcée à mettre une robe), mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps, dans trois kilomètres elle serait à nouveau en train d'exprimer toutes ses pensées à haute voix. James s'était joint à sa mère dans l'habituelle séance de plainte à l'encontre de la famille Dursley et Albus observait en souriant son père faire semblant d'écouter en acquiesçant et en disant « C'est vrai mais bon… » sans pouvoir aller plus loin, coupé par un nouvel argument sur le sujet _l'oncle Vernon devrait se teindre les cheveux en vert_.

Finalement, après deux heures de plaintes et de monologues Lilyesques, pile au moment où Al terminait la neuvième aventure de Martin, la voiture s'engagea dans Privet Drive et tout le monde se tut, comme endeuillé, se préparant psychologiquement à l'après-midi qui allait suivre.

Ils sonnèrent, et c'est comme toujours Pétunia qui vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait mis la robe saumon qu'elle mettait presque à chaque fois, une robe qui aurait peut-être été jolie sur quelqu'un d'autre et avec une couleur différente. Les robes de Pétunia étaient le sujet post-dîner préféré de Lily qui, comme tout le monde sait, aurait bien aimé être un garçon et dénigrait toute personne tentant de se montrer un tant soit peu féminine. Pour elle, mettre une robe était comme aller skier en tutu – ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était vraiment moche et puis ce n'était même pas confortable.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, automatiquement, les quatre visages sombres comme des cercueils s'illuminèrent d'habiles faux-sourires – il n'y avait que Harry qui était un tout petit peu sincère – et ils saluèrent, poliment, entrèrent, poliment, et complimentèrent, poliment, l'odeur de chicons qui émanait de la cuisine.

-Mmmh, s'exclama Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez concocté là ?

-Un gratin de chicons. Je sais que vous aimez ça.

Albus essaya de se rappeler quand il avait bien pu lui donner un indice qui aurait pu lui faire penser qu'en effet, il appréciait ces trucs infâmes. Ça lui revint lorsqu'ils s'exclamèrent tous en chœur :

-Chouette alors !

Ils entrèrent au salon, dans lequel étaient assises quatre personnes qui se relevèrent en les voyant entrer. Le regard d'Albus passa sur chacun rapidement : Vernon, qui ne s'était pas teint les cheveux en vert et dont le visage était déjà rouge avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé à parler (voilà qui promettait !), Dudley qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé non plus, et puis deux inconnus : un garçon d'environ dix ans aussi, l'air très soulagé de les voir arriver, brun, des chips dans une main, et, enfin…

Enfin, la plus belle femme qu'Albus avait jamais vue. C'était comme si un ange venait d'apparaitre, comme si d'un coup la pièce s'était illuminée, réchauffée. Des chats auraient pu venir jouer de la harpe, de la trompette et du triangle près de ses oreilles qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ça bizarre tellement cette apparition méritait une symphonie. Elle était grande, la peau toute blanche et les cheveux brun foncé, des cheveux qui ondulaient sur ses épaules comme dans un magazine de chez le coiffeur, et retenus simplement par une pince pour ne pas tomber dans ses magnifiques yeux clairs, des yeux rieurs, les yeux les plus gentils de l'univers, parfaitement assortis à son sourire éblouissant.

Albus était hypnotisé. Il resta comme ça, pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si la personne qu'il avait devant lui était réelle ou s'il était en train de rêver. C'est Lily qui le fit revenir à lui, avec un petit coup de coude.

-Oh, vous devez être Emma ! Je suis Ginny. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! Et voici donc le petit Ted.

-Maman, c'est qui ? demanda Lily.

Elle eut l'air un peu embarrassée, Ginny, probablement parce que ses enfants étaient censés avoir déjà entendu parler de Ted et d'Emma vu qu'elle avait semblé _si impatiente_ de les voir !

-Emma est l'épouse de Dudley, les enfants. Et Ted est le fils d'Emma.

-Saut, dit Ted.

Aucun des trois enfants ne répondit. Ils étaient venus ici assez souvent que pour se souvenir de se méfier de tout membre de la famille Dursley. Bien que ce garçon ne semblait pas très antipathique aux yeux d'Albus, et n'était pas le fils de Dudley (sinon ils l'auraient su… bien qu'ils n'aient jamais su non plus que Dudley s'était marié…). Mais il était quand même relié à la famille, au moins un peu. Et puis Albus se souvint que son père à lui était aussi relié à la famille, même plus que le garçon puisqu'il avait un peu de sang de Pétunia. Il se renfrogna et se contenta d'essayer de ne pas fixer Emma trop intensément.

Ils s'assirent, et laissèrent les parents discuter. Reprenant leur rôle d'enfants modèles, ils ne prirent pas trop de chips, évitèrent de se chamailler, et ne dirent surtout pas ce qui leur passa par la tête lorsque Vernon grogna que leur père avait encore coupé les cheveux de Lily alors qu'ils étaient déjà bien assez courts comme ça l'an passé, et que maintenant ils avaient la même longueur que ceux des garçons qui étaient de toute façon bien trop longs et que bientôt on les prendrait pour des filles et Lily pour un garçon et que tout ça était très malsain, déjà qu'ils venaient d'une famille de – ils ne surent pas de quoi, parce que Ginny se leva d'un bon. Emma l'imita presque aussitôt, la prit par le bras avec son grand sourire et lui dit « Oui tu as raison il n'y a plus de saucisson allons en chercher », ce qui ressaisit Ginny et tira à Harry un soupir de soulagement. Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce et Vernon eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas finir sa phrase.

-Et vous réussissez bien à l'école ? demanda la tante Pétunia à Lily et Albus.

La question ne se posait pas à James, bien sûr : interdiction de mentionner Poudlard, de près ou de loin. Et encore moins maintenant qu'il y avait dans la pièce deux Moldus totalement inconscient d'être, justement, des Moldus.

-Oui, répondirent les deux enfants.

Lily dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à raconter ses trépidantes et quotidiennes aventures scolaires – elle y parvint de justesse, et parce que James lui lança un regard lourd. Elle soupira, tira sur sa robe et regarda en l'air en tapant du pied contre le fauteuil.

Dudley se tourna ensuite vers Ted et lui dit que dans son ancienne chambre il y avait sûrement des choses avec lesquelles il pouvait aller s'amuser, s'il s'ennuyait. Ted se leva, les trois Potter jetèrent des regards de chaton tristounet à leur père et eurent la permission de quitter les lieux eux aussi. Une aubaine : aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, c'était la première fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Albus regretta quelques secondes d'avoir laissé un peu précipitamment Emma, mais un regard pour la chambre de Dudley lui fit aussitôt oublier (momentanément) ses cheveux ébène et ses yeux azur : des étagères remplies de jeux de société, de voitures télécommandées, de robots, toute une armoire de jeux vidéo et de peluches, trois bacs remplis de lego,… Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-Ouaaah, fit Ted. C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba, ici !

-La caverne de quoi ? demanda Lily.

Il la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-Ali Baba, le type du conte, celui qui ouvre une caverne avec un énorme trésor dedans !

Lily lui demanda de raconter l'histoire, mais James décréta qu'il y avait bien trop de choses intéressantes dans cette pièce que pour se mettre à écouter des bêtises. Il commença à ouvrir chaque armoire, chaque tiroir, observa chaque étagère.

-J'en reviens pas que papa ne nous ait jamais dit ce qu'il y avait ici, s'exclama-t-il. Tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire, au lieu de regarder le gros Vernon postillonner sur les toasts…

Albus se demanda si ça se faisait de parler comme ça de l'oncle Vernon devant quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui était peut-être un de ses copains, mais il ne dit rien. Il ouvrit une boîte à chaussure et découvrit qu'elle contenait une centaine de billes. Il demanda si quelqu'un voulait jouer avec lui, mais personne ne lui répondit alors il décida de poursuivre ses recherches.

-Ted ?

C'était Lily, qui fouillait dans un sac de dinosaures.

-Tu sais que j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Ted aussi ?

Ted jeta un regard étonné aux garçons, essayant sans doute de se souvenir si on lui avait dit que l'un des deux s'appelait bien Ted.

James se tourna vers lui, le temps que la console de jeux s'allume (« Ça marche encore ce vieux bazar ? »). Il avait jeté son dévolu sur une course de voiture.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment notre frère, Lils, arrête de dire ça à tout le monde. Ted, Ted c'est le filleul de mon père, il a six ans de plus que moi et fait presque partie de la famille vu qu'il est souvent à la maison depuis qu'il est tout petit. Ça fait quoi d'être le fils de Dudley, Teddy ?

-Moi c'est Ted. Et je ne suis pas le fils de Dudley, c'est juste qu'il s'est marié à ma mère, techniquement c'est mon beau-père, c'est tout.

-Et ton vrai papa il est où ? demanda Lily.

-Il vit dans un village pas loin de Liverpool.

-Tu le vois souvent ?

-Pas tellement… ça va, quoi… pendant les vacances, des trucs comme ça…

-Comme James.

-James aussi ne revient à la maison que pour les vacances, expliqua Albus.

-Je suis en internat.

-Ah ! dit Ted.

-Et moi j'irai aussi dans trois ans !

-Super, Lils, vraiment super.

Lily jeta un dinosaure à James, qui n'en eut cure et démarra son jeu.

-Alors, Ted, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Il est comment, le cousin Dudley ?

-Il est ok. Il est sympa, moi ça va, je suis content pour ma mère parce qu'il la rend heureuse.

Alors, avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, Lily s'exclama :

-Mon père il dit que les seules personnes que Dudley ait jamais rendu heureuses c'est la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais visiter.

Les trois garçons, interdits, se regardèrent un instant. Et puis James laissa tomber sa manette, dit « moi aussi », et disparut.

-Désolé pour ma sœur, dit Albus, un peu embarrassé. Elle parle souvent trop vite, et puis mon père n'a jamais dit ça. Il y a sûrement plein de gens qui l'aiment beaucoup, le cousin Dudley.

Ted sourit, comme si ça n'était pas grave.

-Elle est sympa, Lily.

Albus haussa les épaules. Elle était peut-être sympa, mais à force de l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée il ne s'en rendait plus compte.

-Alors, tu viens souvent ici ?

-Non. C'est la première fois, en fait. Je crois que ma mère n'aime pas trop ; les parents de Dudley ne sont pas le genre de gens avec lesquels elle s'entend particulièrement bien. Je dirais qu'ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue, cette fois-ci… probablement parce que, vu qu'ils se sont mariés, elle ne pourra plus faire bien longtemps comme s'ils n'existaient pas !

Il remit dans l'armoire une radio défoncée.

-Quand elle m'a dit que je devais venir aussi, je ne voulais pas, au début, et puis elle m'a dit qu'il y aurait son cousin Harry avec ses enfants alors j'ai dit d'accord.

-Tu sais que ça fait au moins huit fois qu'on vient ici et c'est la première fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment intéressant ? Bien sûr, il y a eu le jour où ma sœur a vomi sur la robe de Pétunia, mais à part ça…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Ted repris la manette de James, et demanda à Albus s'il voulait jouer contre lui. Ils passèrent les quinze minutes suivantes à se foncer dedans, et puis les adultes les appelèrent pour manger le repas et ils durent descendre.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plus ou moins comme d'habitude. Ils eurent droit à d'autres remarques de Vernon, notamment sur la robe de Lily qui était, selon lui, bien trop courte. Il commença à dire que c'était parce que Lily suivait l'exemple de sa mère lorsqu'Harry renversa sans le faire exprès la cruche de vin sur la table et sur Ginny. Il l'emmena de force à la salle de bains pour tenter de nettoyer sa blouse. Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard, Ginny avec un sourire des plus faux, Harry l'air un peu trop joyeux pour être sincère, et le reste se déroula sans encombre particulier. C'était même un petit peu mieux que d'habitude, maintenant qu'il y avait deux personnes sympathiques en plus.

Albus trouvait qu'Emma illuminait tout le dîner à elle toute-seule. Elle ne cessait de sourire, tout ce qu'elle disait était intéressant et, quand une conversation ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un, elle l'orientait différemment. Elle réussit ainsi l'incroyable exploit de réunir sur une conversation qui n'était même pas fade à la fois les Potter et les Dursley, en demandant leur avis à James et à Albus (qui balbutiait, alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais, ça devait être les vapeurs du vin qui lui montaient à la tête), en répondant patiemment aux questions de Lily, en ne faisant quasi pas réapparaître la veine à la tempe ou au cou de Vernon et en arrachant quelques véritables sourires à Pétunia. Même Ginny semblait rire pour du vrai et trouver qu'Emma était la personne la plus merveilleuse de l'univers. Harry, quant à lui, avait l'air rassuré de cette situation, se disant que pour une fois sa petite famille ne partirait pas de là avec l'envie d'aller faire Samouraï chez Tarentino. Enfin, il y avait Dudley, qui ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup mais qui parlait quand même un peu plus que les autres fois et qu'Albus se surprit à apprécier vaguement. Bref, d'abord elle était belle, Emma, mais en plus elle parvenait à faire d'un moment de torture affreux un moment de torture un peu moins affreux.

Et puis, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais elle ressemblait drôlement à la fille dans les _Aventures de Martin Miggs le Moldu fou_ pour laquelle Martin avec le béguin.

^v^v^v^

Le front contre la vitre froide de la voiture, Albus regardait les réverbères défiler au milieu de l'autoroute. Les pensées toujours fixées sur l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer (et particulièrement sur une très belle créature à la peau blanche comme la neige) il entendait à peine la discussion à côté de lui.

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé mon nouveau super-héros. Emma, je vénère ton nom ! On ne ferait pas un autel à sa gloire à la maison ?

-Eh bien, Ginny… on dirait qu'elle t'a plu !

-Alors là… je l'élève au rang de ma meilleure amie, à partir de maintenant. Et vous les enfants ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, d'Emma ?

-Elle est cool, dit James.

-Elle est super, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Lily, qui partit dans une longue tirade sur pourquoi elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et dans laquelle on sentait poindre le regret que sa mère ne soit pas _elle_.

-Et toi, Al ?

Il tourna la tête vers les yeux interrogateurs de sa petite sœur.

-Ouais, heu… elle est pas mal…

-Pas mal ? s'écria James. Tu l'as bouffée des yeux toute la soirée ! Tu riais à ce qu'elle disait, même quand ce n'était pas drôle ! Tu l'aurais demandée en mariage au milieu du repas que ça ne m'aurait absolument pas étonné…

Albus se sentit rougir, terriblement. Il jeta un regard assassin à son grand frère.

-C'est pas vrai.

James ricana. Et puis il se pencha pour parler aux parents :

-Lils et moi on a visité un peu l'étage, aujourd'hui.

Leur père fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez visité ? Ça ne se fait absolument pas.

Ginny marmonna entre ses dents qu'insulter sa famille à elle ne se faisait pas non plus.

-Et on a trouvé… rien du tout. C'est vraiment nul, comme maison. Même la salle de jeux, il y a des millions de trucs mais soit ce n'est pas amusant, soit c'est cassé, soit c'est vieux.

Il y eut un petit silence. Et puis, tous les quatre en même temps, comme dirigé par un grand chef d'orchestre, ils se mirent à commenter Vernon et Pétunia, leurs vêtements, leur comportement, leur nourriture, tout ce qui revenait à chaque fois chaque année lors de la séance de critique post-dîner. Ils riaient, s'exclamaient, grognaient, s'amusaient, et c'était toujours le moment qu'Albus préférait dans la visite chez les Dursley. Et dans le rétroviseur il pouvait voir son père qui, malgré son silence, souriait.

^v^v^v^

Quelques heures plus tard, emmitouflé dans sa couette et l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil qui le prenait, Albus se surprit à penser que Martin risquerait de lui en vouloir s'il se mariait avec Emma. Il briserait peut-être la seule chance qu'il avait d'être un jour copain avec lui. Il se dit vaguement qu'il devrait vite trouver une solution, et puis s'endormit.

* * *

J'espère que, contrairement aux pauvres Potter (et surtout à l'oncle Vernon), vous avez passé un agréable moment :)  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures complètement trépidantes !


End file.
